


I think I'm In Lesbians With You

by Qpenguin98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I suppose, M/M, Miscommunication, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), i guess??, inappropriate scott pilgrim references, keith doesnt actually give a shit about his own well being WHATSOEVER, this is fluffier than im making it look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops laughing. “Wait what?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen Scott Pilgrim before?”</p>
<p>“Holy shit you have got to be kidding me. What, did you grow up in a shack?”</p>
<p>Lance’s face pales as Keith deadpans a “Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm In Lesbians With You

Lance’s hands are warm against him, running through his hair as they kiss. Keith feels something bubble up in his chest and he smiles into it.  Lance snickers against his mouth and pulls back.

He rubs a thumb against his cheek and looks him deep in the eyes.

“Keith I…”

Keith subconsciously leans forward.

“I think I’m in lesbians with you.”

Keith is so confused, staring as Lance laughs at himself.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you’ve never seen Scott Pilgrim before.”

“…No?”

He stops laughing. “Wait what?”

“I’ve never seen Scott Pilgrim before?”

“Holy shit you have got to be kidding me. What, did you grow up in a shack?”

Lance’s face pales as Keith deadpans a “Yes.”

And then it’s Keith’s turn to laugh because honestly Lance what the fuck.

“I am- I am so sorry I didn’t-”

“Oh my god no don’t be it was a joke it’s fine.”

Lance takes a second to collect himself before barging back into the topic.

“But, you haven’t seen the visual masterpiece that is Scott Pilgrim. We need to fix that, like, right now.”

“Right now?”

“Right now!”

Lance practically drags him out of his room, slamming his fist on Pidge’s door.

“PIDGE WE NEED YOU IT’S AN EMERGENCY.”

They open their door with a slam and crossed arms.

“What could be so important that you literally have to dent my door?”

Keith spares a glance and yep, there’s a small dent.

“Keith’s never seen Scott Pilgrim and I need you to figure out how to make it play in space.”

Pidge’s demeanor changes almost instantly. They turn to him. “You’ve never seen Scott Pilgrim?”

“Um…”

“Lance, you’ll never hear me say it again, but you’re right. This is an emergency. We need to get Hunk like, right now.

“Right now!” Lance parrots back.

When Pidge comes back with Hunk, he looks like a personal offence has been told to his face.

“I just, can’t accept that you haven’t seen this movie.”

They all pile around Pidge’s laptop after they let loose the information that they already have it downloaded to their computer.

Keith admits his defeat to the cinematic masterpiece that they’re showing him.

He really was missing out.

\---

Keith doesn’t really have that high of a regard for himself. Sure, he knows he’s a good pilot, but the people around him are all so much.

Better.

He tries not to be the weird, uncultured outcast, but he can’t really help it.

He’s an orphan.

He lived completely alone for years upon years.

He was kicked out of school.

He doesn’t quite get the social cues around him and doesn’t really understand why he can’t do something that potentially harms him in order to save the others.

They’re more important.

The ambush takes them on a peaceful planet, drones coming from nowhere to attack them. It’s all very sudden and they’re cut off from their lions.

Shiro is yelling at everyone to split up, draw them away from the inhabitants of this planet. Him and Pidge run in the same direction, slashing and stabbing as they go.

They make a pretty good team, honestly. Keith gets the droids distracted at a close enough range for Pidge to slide in and stab them with a jolt of electricity.

Then all the droid drop lifeless.

It’s weird and confusing and they just stand there together for a second.

And then the beeping starts.

Pidge’s face falls, and Keith screams run before grabbing them by the wrist and sprinting.

It gets faster and faster and Keith makes a spilt second decision and pulls Pidge to the ground and covers himself over them protectively.

His brain whites out at the blast, and he can feel the heat through his suit.

There’s something sharp in his side and everything is painful.

He bites his tongue and squeezes his eyes shut.

Pidge’s voice floats in and out of his ears, and he opens his eyes to see their worried face.

“-kay? Keith can you hear me?”

He nods and it sends a spike of pain down his spine.

“Guys I think Keith’s hurt we need- Oh my god you’re bleeding.”

He looks down and the motion sends his head spinning. There’s a piece of shrapnel in his side and his suit is slick with blood.

He can still stand, unsteady as he rises.

“I’m fine,” he manages to say before falling onto Pidge’s shoulder.

“Allura I need a med pod ready he doesn’t look good.”

He’s slipping from conscious to unconscious uncomfortably fast. Pidge keeps shaking him to keep him awake, fear more and more evident each time. They eventually have to, regretfully, dig a finger into his side to wake him back up.

It feels like he’s being stabbed in the side repeatedly.

Which isn’t technically wrong.

He completely goes under as they reach the others.

\---

Coming out of a medical pod is a jarring and uncomfortable experience.

One second he feels like he’s floating and nothing hurts and the next he’s face-planting on the floor and feeling the leftovers of his bruises all over his body.

“Ow,” he says to the cold tiles against his face.

The doors whir open and he looks up at whoever walks in.

“Keith?”

He gives Lance a thumbs up.

Then he’s upright with Lance’s arms around him.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

It’s affectionate and filled with emotion, so Keith just nods and sinks into his arms.

It’s better than the floor.

\---

Shiro pulls him aside one day, about a week after he’s out of the pod.

“You can’t keep doing this,” he starts, and honestly Keith has no clue what he’s talking about.

“Doing what?”

“Getting fatally hurt like this and then brushing it off as nothing. Everyone’s really worried, Keith. You keep making these big impulsive decisions mid battle and getting hurt.”

“I was protecting Pidge? I really don’t… I don’t get what I did wrong?”

“You’ve got a self-sacrificing streak that’s got everyone on edge. I just… are you okay?”

Keith is taken aback. He honest to god wasn’t expecting this.

“Shiro I’m fine, I’m just trying to protect you guys the best way I know how. I’m expendable. There’s plenty of people you could find to pilot the red lion and if you’re all safe I don’t really matter.”

Shiro is silent, appraising the situation for a second, and Keith is getting ansty under his stare.

“Keith, it’s not Voltron we’re worried about, it’s you. You’re part of a family now, and none of us wants to watch you die because of something that could have been solved a different way.”

“I don’t-”

He’s cut off by a hug he didn’t know he needed.

“I know.”

He doesn’t question it and melts into his arms.

\---

He’s at his most vulnerable at Lance’s room, shirt off, binder off, with Lance sucking kisses into his neck. A hand rests lazily in his hair and he feels that happy bubbly feeling again.

Lance’s thumbs knead into his hips and Keith smiles a genuine smile that he’s almost disappointed Lance can’t see.

He thumbs the barely there scar on his side.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he says, lifting his head to look at him seriously.

The bubbly feeling goes up to his head and all he feels is a comfortable mush. He doesn’t even realize he says it until Lance goes completely still.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

It’s on awkward second before Lance starts fumbling around for words. The bubbly feeling drops to the pit of Keith’s stomach. He stands and pushes Lance off of him, pulling on his shirt and grabbing his binder. He’s a ball of nerves and regret as he ignores Lance’s plea for him to stay.

He walks out the door.

\---

He doesn’t go to his room, nor does he go to the training room. He wants to be around people, but he just walked out on the person he wants most.

He walks to Shiro’s room and waits.

And waits.

There’s no one there.

He checks the door to see if it’s locked and the handle gives under his touch.

He slips in and sinks against the wall, letting the dread and the fear and the rejection wash over him fully.

Keith tries not to cry a lot, so when he does, it’s a lot and overbearing and too much to handle.

It’s what Shiro walks in on.

He’s too caught up in his own misery to feel mortified.

“I fucked up,” is all he manages when Shiro frantically asks him what’s wrong.

He sits with him until the crying stops, arms pulled tight around him. And he sits with him in the embarrassed aftermath, of Keith hiding his face in his knees trying as hard as he can not to exist.

He’s actually a huge mess, binder off, bruise forming on his neck, eyes and face red. He hits his head back against the wall and focuses on the pain rather than where he is.

“Keith,” Shiro prompts gently.

“I…”

“Is it about Lance?”

He nods, puffing out a breath and closing his eyes.

“Did something happen? Did he… try any-”

Keith cuts him off with a laugh. “Oh my god Shiro no. He didn’t try anything weird and creepy. I… It’s my fault, honestly.”

Shiro waits for him to continue, and Keith just really doesn’t want to say it.

Because it sounds so lame and trivial compared to literally anything else happening on the castle ship. He digs his fingernails into his arm and focuses.

“I told him I was in love with him,” he mumbles, hoping Shiro understands.

He doesn’t.

“What?”

“I said I-” he chokes a little. “That I was in love with him.”

Shiro sucks in a breath. “And he didn’t say it back.” It’s not a question.

“I didn’t really… give him a chance to,” he admits to himself. “I got scared because he didn’t say anything and I just left. I left. Oh my god I left I-”

Shiro shushes him, arm around his shoulder as he devolves back into himself.

“Hey, calm down. You shouldn’t have left, but you did, and it’s alright. It’s okay.”

He nods and tries to focus on Shiro’s words.

“You can’t force him into saying it back, though.”

“I know.”

“You need to explain why you left.”

“I know.”

He’s afraid of what will happen when he goes back is what he doesn’t say. He’s afraid of the rejection that permeates in his brain. He’s not used to this.

It’s why he tries to stay so isolated.

He just wants this over with.

So he thanks Shiro and leaves, mustering up every bit of courage he can.

\---

Keith knocks on Lance’s door and waits.

No one answers.

“Lance I know you’re in there.”

Still nothing.

“Look I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like I did. It was stupid and selfish and I just, I want to know what you were going to say because this is a mess and I’m so sorry lance, please just open your door.”

Nothing.

“I’m… I’m gonna leave so, yeah.”

He turns to go and hears the door open.

“Wait.”

He does.

“I’m the one that should be sorry. I didn’t even say anything. I wasn’t expecting it and I just… panicked I guessed.”

Lance laughs a little bitterly, and all Keith wants is to see his face. He turns around.

“I meant it,” is all he says.

Color rises to Lance’s cheeks.

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m in lesbians with you too.”

Keith just. He can’t.

“Lance holy shit.”

Lance takes a second to realize what actually came out of his mouth. His face flames.

“Fuck, no! Sorry, I, I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you.”

Keith is laughing because of course Lance would accidentally meme all over this moment. And that’s why he loves him.

He pulls him into a kiss and it’s better this time, more understood.

“I’m-”

“Don’t say you’re sorry again. We both messed up.” Lance smiles.

“Alright then. Just, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so in lesbians with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> died at 5 am bc of this i had to sleep and pick this back up later today are yall happy bc im not this ending is TRASH


End file.
